


十八春

by BomKom1



Category: Nuclear/Showmaker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: Nuclear/Showmaker
Kudos: 3





	十八春

许秀迷迷糊糊地醒来时太阳已经升的很高了，阳光透过薄窗帘悬停在他的鼻尖上，伸手去摸身边的床位已经连余温都散了去。他揉了揉一头乱发胡乱套上睡衣出门找人，最终视线停留在传来叮叮当当响的厨房。

“那个泡菜要切成长条才好吃。”许秀一边靠着厨房门打哈欠一边指挥申正贤。

“可我一直就吃切成小片的，也没觉得有多难吃。”申正贤把手里切好的的泡菜分出一半下到锅里，添了一碗水，又把撕好的金针菇和已经切成正方小块的豆腐放进去，最后调成小火煨锅才转过身对他说，“起晚的人没有资格对今天的午饭指手画脚。”

许秀眨了眨眼表示无所谓转身进了浴室。快要到来的发情期让他这几天都汗淋淋的浑身不舒服，不仅变得越来越嗜睡，而且每天洗两次澡都洗不掉周身散发出浓郁的甜奶味。

“一个男人味道太甜会显得很娘。”申正贤在最近又闻到他的味道时表达了看法，“而且金建敷领你上街我认为他很大概率会被认为恋童然后被omega保护协会抓起来。”

抱着不能在口头上吃一点亏的想法许秀当即就对他进行反驳，“哥你摸摸你身上的肉，以后你的性生活会失去上位这一姿势并缺少很多乐趣的。”

最后这场小学鸡吵架因外卖的敲门声而告终，至今未分出胜负。

咕噜咕噜翻滚的热汤顶着盖子一遍又一遍地响。申正贤打开锅盖，又加入适量盐和几段小葱，用勺子搅了搅便舀起来一勺吹了吹，“你尝尝味道怎么样？”

许秀乖乖等投喂的样子很可爱。怕被烫到的嘴唇微微嘟起来，一小截舌尖悄悄伸出试探之后再把食物卷入口中，腮帮一鼓一鼓的样子让人不仅很有食欲，或许还伴着点别的欲望。

“家里还有五花肉吗？”许秀看了看桌子上被剩下的小半截泡菜，“再做个辣炒猪肉也不错。”

这次申正贤没说什么废话，跟他表示OK就转过身去冰箱里找食材。虽然他常常被人吐槽做饭是小孩子口味，但却意外地跟许秀合得来，基本上没有不爱吃的。

明明应该是鲜辣的食物愣是让他做出甜滋滋的味道，奇妙的味觉体验越来越令人上瘾，以后的每一道菜好像没有点甜就会变得难以下咽。在味道这方面申正贤是决不妥协的一方，幸好三年前遇到许秀他才结束了一个人做饭一个吃的日子，两个omega住在一起除了发情期有些难办之外简直是人间天堂，这也是许秀迟迟不愿从他家搬出去的主要原因。

但这次似乎到了不搬走不行的地步了。

申正贤发着呆的功夫手背就被溅出的油烫了，锅里的五花肉颜色变深，他一遍顾着快要炒糊的肉一边用凉水简单冲了一下手背，接着把剩下的辣白菜一股脑全倒了进去。

“去盛米饭。”申正贤这边忙不过来，只好口头上指使一下刚从浴室出来的人。

嗯，还是挺甜的。这么想着申正贤又往锅里放了两颗冰糖。

每次快要到发情期，这个人不贴抑制贴不吃抑制剂就大摇大摆地在他眼前晃，甜奶味的信息素飘在屋子里的每个角落，熏得他头直发昏，以至于后面几天会做什么事情完全不受他控制，两三天不出门也是常有的事。所以他现在学聪明了，算着许秀的日期会提前在家里囤一些零食，尽管购物清单上大笔的花费是在冰淇淋这一项上面，反正也没人规定发情期不能吃凉的。

最后一道菜也出锅，申正贤把盘子端上桌的时候发现许秀已经把餐具摆好，连刚才做好的汤也端了过来，而他本人正老实趴在桌子边等他一起开饭。

“你这味道也太重了。”申正贤下意识摸了摸自己后颈的腺体，那里已经有些微微的发烫。

“哥也没好到哪里去，这屋子里大概有一半的甜味都是哥贡献的。”他一边把一大块猪肉放到嘴里，一边坏笑看着申正贤，“我还以为是我搞错了，哥的发情期明明还没到不是吗，怎么已经这么敏感了？”

还不是因为你，申正贤在心里对他翻了个大大的白眼，手上却自觉的又给他添了一碗汤。他知道对方在暗示什么，但按照目前的情况来看他才是更有余的一方。

“现在快要把坐垫打湿的人又不是我。”

许秀一口汤就快没咽下去，涨了个大红脸。

申正贤饶有趣味地看着对面害羞到不知所措的人，每次他都喜欢拿这件事来调侃，可对方的反应还是一如既往可爱，这让他心情大好，所以他决定暂时放过这个人。

一顿饭吃的格外安静，主要原因还是平时有些聒噪的人没怎么说话。申正贤本来就是偏安静且话十分不多的人，按他的说法这个家里百分之八十的声音都是许秀弄出来的。难得许秀今天省了说话的力气好好吃饭，他也没有道理不享受这片刻的安静。

反正一会儿又会恢复吵闹的。

把洗碗的任务全部交给洗碗机之后申正贤走出厨房，就看到许秀以一种怪异但应该是舒服的姿势躺在沙发上看电影，他顺手拿了一包薯片靠着对方也躺了下去。

冬日里的午后时光是美妙的，他当初看中这个小房子主要是因为客厅那扇超大的落地窗，这让阳光几乎全年都可以洒进来，就像他之前养在窗台上的那盆仙人掌需要阳光才能生长一样，他也需要经常晒晒太阳。不过后来许秀搬了进来，把他那盆一直相依为命的仙人掌天天浇水最后浇死了，家里需要晒太阳的生物又变回两个。

虽然许秀没什么帮他分担家务的自觉，但就精神上而言，生活还真的是变好了。

“今晚他会过来吗？”正眯着眼睛享受阳光的许秀突然问他。

“不知道，不过他知道我的发情期不在这两天，所以大概率是不会过来的。”申正贤边回答他边放了一片薯片到嘴里。

“哦。”

“你想什么呢，他过不过来你都是要走的。”申正贤笑嘻嘻地对他说。许秀在哪儿都是宝贝，金建敷更舍不得把发情期的许秀留在他这里。

许秀低着头没有说话，这几年他也多少知道点申正贤的事。

就那么一次，搭了申正贤小半辈子。

两个人都没再说话。屏幕上的电影已经快放到结尾，申正贤以前在学校看过这部片子，他还记得友人对它的评价：只是一起走过一段路而已，何必把回忆弄的比经过还长。他也是这么想的，所以在毕业之后他把跟大学有关的一切都打了个包丢到过去，不过现在看来在他当初打包的某些环节似乎出了差错，有些东西被他漏掉了。

真是令人头疼的事情。

太阳渐渐下山，这个时候整个房间都暗了下来，世间万物也到了准备入睡的时候，申正贤迷糊当中被人蹭醒了。他伸手摸了一把，果然小东西身上又湿又热。许秀就靠在他怀里一动不动看着他，明明一脸难受却还是乖乖等他清醒。

“去卧室吧。”申正贤瞟了眼挂钟，他现在只想着能在金建敷来之前帮许秀做完一次。

许秀不安分地躺在他身下，两条手臂明明软的没有力气却还是固执地搂上他的肩背。他换了个有些强势的姿势把左腿卡进小孩的两腿之间，稍微往前顶了顶就听到一声小小的呻吟。

许秀放在外侧的右腿支立起来不停的在他腰侧摩擦，磨的他腰直发软，逼的他只好一口咬上小孩裸露的白皙侧颈。

申正贤也不知道是怎么走到这一步，但事实就是没有人见了对你撒娇的小奶猫能够不心脏砰砰跳。

而每当这个时候，两个人都竭尽所能温柔相待。

他们黏糊地接吻，舌尖划过上颚又引起紧贴的肌肤一颤，相似的甜味毫不收敛地充斥房间。许秀脸颊潮红，眼尾全是湿漉漉的绯色，沾湿的睫毛一颤一颤，像轻轻扇动的蝴蝶翅膀，不小心水露就抖落下来。也许是被吻得舒服了，从他口中泄露出小动物哼哼唧唧的声音。

申正贤感觉心底最柔软的地方正一点点陷落。

“哥，你这香草味怎么还发苦。”他们俩都是味道甜腻腻的信息素，平时闻得多了此刻就稍有一点变化许秀都能敏感的发现。

“哦，可能是前几天被咬了一口味道还没散掉，不用在意。”申正贤想了想那人松木味的信息素，确实应该是发苦的，只不过他们每次见面都被情欲冲昏头脑只想着滚上床，互相都顾不上什么味道。

那种只为了一个标记的性爱跟他们俩现在做的事情是不一样的，申正贤一向固执地这么认为，以至于忽略了对方alpha悄悄捧给他的一颗真心。

许秀知道申正贤不太想提起那个人，也就自然地结束掉这个话题。

“哥太磨蹭了”，说完许秀翻了个身坐在申正贤身上，用发着水的下身蹭着对方半挺立的性器，“明明也很想要了不是吗？”

“我看是你等不及了”，申正贤把下身向上顶了顶，就听见许秀一声轻喘，“要不你自己来吧，我可不知道怎么才能把你伺候好。”

之前他一直都被小一岁的弟弟照顾得很好，后来遇上这个不吃他这套的哥哥，偶尔几次他给别人口的对象也都是申正贤。

申正贤怜惜又不怜惜他。

他嘴巴不大，所以即使是omega也难以全部含住对方的性器，吃到一半就再也吞不进去，脸颊也被撑的鼓鼓的。

申正贤之前教过他如何给自己口，他也听话地跟着做，直到现在也学会了七七八八。他小心翼翼地收好牙齿，一下一下吞咽着，觉得两颊有些酸痛他就把嘴里的性器吐出来，换成用舌头舔舐，从根部一路向上，然后再吃进去用力一吸，他听见申正贤加重的喘气声。

他感觉到自己身后更湿了，水液已经止不住地向外流，不用看都知道身下的床单已经打湿了一片。

看着小孩有些辛苦的模样，申正贤安慰似的抚摸着他，却不想沾了一手黏糊糊的液体。知道对方已经到达极限，申正贤也不打算再继续为难他，直接向上拉过许秀跟他接吻，一只手伸到身后的穴口轻轻打圈刺激着他。过于舒服的感觉让许秀开始止不住的呻吟，身体一边微微颤抖一边更紧密地贴向申正贤。

“嗯…” 许秀被重新压回床上，两条腿不自觉张的更开。申正贤明白他这是还想要更多，于是便直接插入两指，对方的身体适应的很好，基本上没什么疼痛感就接纳了他。手指放肆地在里面搅动，不知收敛的变换角度戳弄让许秀忍不住把半边脸埋在枕头里。一声接一声压不住的呻吟令他十分愉悦，于是他又加了一指进去。

穴口被完全撑开，周围的褶皱被一条条抚平，里面作恶的手指还在不懈寻找着他的敏感点。被同样身为omega的哥哥欺负到泪水涟涟，许秀后知后觉地感到一丝羞耻，但紧接着就再度沉溺在他的海洋。

“别…别碰了…” 他的身体已经敏感到再也经不起一点刺激，泪水一颗一颗从脸庞滑落，又被申正贤温柔的吻掉，手下的动作却丝毫不见怜惜。许秀用最后的力气环住申正贤的脖子与他接吻，一遍又一遍舔着对方的唇，试图缓解体内溢出的快感。他不知道自己现在香的像颗奶糖，躁动的信息素勾引着同样身为omega的申正贤身体深处的欲望。

于是申正贤咬了一口他的唇肉，见他吃痛又恶狠狠地说：“别舔了，再舔我就操进去，嗯…让你怀上我的孩子…”说完还用下身顶了顶许秀的小腹，刚好就在alpha平时操进去的位置。

“不可能的…呜…哥怎么能…怎么能让我怀孕…” 他被申正贤的话刺激得脑子发热，虽然嘴上说着不可能的话，但脑袋里一想到如果这真的变成现实身体就止不住兴奋，下身不断迎合，好像对方真的在用性器操他一般。

持续的快感冲刷着他的神经，他的身体已经承受不住更多，最后他呜咽着申正贤身下到达高潮。

这一番折腾让本来就处于发情期的许秀有些吃不消，眼神盯着天花板放空好久才重新聚焦。他微微起身，有些茫然地看着自己和申正贤身上乱七八糟的液体，最后视线落到对方还挺立的性器上。他有些不好意思，这一番都是申正贤在照顾自己，而自己竟完全忘记对方也是个omega，在他发情热的勾引下身体也会起反应，想来也是不好受的。

“正贤哥，我帮你…” 他的话带着点虚弱的气音，却不影响向申正贤表达自己的意思。申正贤正躺在他身边微微阖着眼睛休息，但脸上的潮红和空气中弥漫的信息素是骗不了人的。

他此刻也被欲望折磨着。

见申正贤没有拒绝，许秀撑起身坐在他腿上，一只手摸上他发烫的性器没什么技巧套弄着。

不上不下的滋味十分不好受，申正贤刚想张口告诉许秀别弄了，就听见房子的门铃响了。

“你去开门吧，走之前别忘把这房间的门关上。”申正贤这样对许秀说着，他心里确定门口那个一定是金建敷。听见许秀扑扑簌簌地穿衣服，紧接着又听见卧室门被轻轻关上了，他才勉强睁开眼睛。

那里面已经变得湿漉漉的。

说不上是欲望不能释放更难受一些，还是许秀就要离开他更难过一些。他抬起手臂遮住眼睛，顺便也遮住了房间里唯一的一道光。

突然卧室门被打开，把申正贤吓了一跳，“我不是说你直接跟他走就可以…” 

来人并不是金建敷。


End file.
